The Writing Project
by Clichegeek16
Summary: Lovino lives in a small town with his brother. When he meets a rather attractive Spanish boy while buying tomatoes, he enjoys his company. Lovino is asked to write a diary about someone important to him the next day in his Creative Writing class. Spamano! (Cover art credit to artist)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction on , I've written other fanficiton, I've just posted them to other websites (Aka. Wattpad). So sorry if it's formatted weirdly, or unusual. Let me get used to this. This is a SpaMano fanfiction, a human AU, where Antonio/Spain works on a farm with his mother and father, and Lovino comes there everyday to receive tomatoes.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Lovino's POV._

"Fratello! Fratello!" Feliciano's high pitched voice rang through the house. Lovino growls and sits up, previously laying on the couch watching TV.

"What do you want, Feliciano?!" He shouted, annoyance laced through his voice.

"We're out of tomatoes again!" Feliciano came running through the door, almost in tears. He had a clean apron on that said 'Kiss the cook' which was green. Lovino had a similar one, but it was pink and said 'Don't kiss me'

Lovino sighed, pausing the TV and standing up. He walked over to Feliciano and hugged him. "God you are so dramatic. Can we last without tomatoes for a night? I don't want to walk all the way back to town for a few tomatoes" He tells the smaller sibling. Lovino and Feliciano lived in the middle of no where. It was almost an hour walk to town, and they didn't own a car. It would take him almost 3 hours to walk there, find the right tomatoes, and walk back.

Feliciano sniffed and clung onto his brother for dear life, but piped up at the thought of walking to town. He jumped up, moving away from Lovino and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"You don't have to walk all the way to town! While I was visiting Luddy, I met a very nice Spanish boy your age who was in town, tending to his sick grandmother. I found out he only lives about 20 minutes from us, walking!" Feliciano told Lovino excitedly. Lovino groaned at the mention of the German, but didn't interrupted his younger brother to complain.

"And how does that help us?" He asked Feliciano. Feli giggled.

"He lives on a farm! Where they grow and sell all different kinds of vegetables and fruits, including tomatoes! He told me I could stop by any time, and they would be glad to sell to us! You should go there and get the tomatoes!" Feliciano tells his brother, bouncing in his spot. Lovino groaned and threw Feli's hands off his shoulders.

"Dammit, why do I have to do it!" He cursed and crossed his arms, glaring at the smaller Italian.

"Because, Lovi! I'm scared of the dark, and the sun is setting! Plus, I think you would enjoy meeting Antonio, he is very nice!" Feliciano told the grumpier of the brothers. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Antonio?" Lovino asked, the name rolling off his tongue. He liked the way it sounded, but just shook off the thought.

"Please please please please please ple-" Feliciano began to beg, but Lovino stopped him.

"Fine! Dammit. I'll go get your stupid ass tomatoes" Lovino groaned, walking to the door. Feliciano giggled and skipped behind him.

"Tomatoes aren't stupid! You love tomatoes! They are big and red and tasty and-" Feliciano began to go on but Lovino stopped him again.

"Okay okay! Now shut up and tell me where this damn farm?" He asked his brother, slipping on his coat, looking up at him.

"It's just down the street! He lives 20 minutes if you turn right on the road, opposite from town. Just keep going straight!" Feli tells his brother as Lovino stuffs his feet in his boots.

"Alright. I'll be back in an hour at most. Don't burn the pasta, lock the doors, and don't answer if someone knocks" Lovino told him, like he did every time he left the house. Feliciano giggled and held his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I know! You tell me every time! I'll see you soon! Love you!" He tells Lovino, placing a kiss on his cheek, handing him his basket, before skipping to the kitchen. Feliciano did that every time Lovi left the house, placing a kiss on his cheek and a quick 'love you'. At first, Lovino growled and cursed at him but now he didn't mind and took the basket and the kiss.

Lovino stepped outside into the chilly autumn air. He closed the door behind him and zipped up his leather jacket he wore. He walked down the few short steps in front of the house, onto a small path leading to a dirt road. Lovino shoved his hands in his pockets, turning right as Feliciano instructed. Lovino pulled his scarf out of his pocket, wrapping it around his neck and covering his mouth.

He mumbled curses to the cold as he walked down the familiar dirt road. A few cars passed him, but none paid any heed to him. He looked to the right, seeing fields in the distance. He could barely make out a barn and a brightly lit house, and what seemed like a small market. He sighed, looking back down at his feet, and the empty basket looped around his arm.

I was another couple minutes before he turned onto a driveway, a line of baskets full of fresh fruits and vegetables in front of him. There was a white painted fence surrounding the yard, and a house in the background. He could see a few cars parked in the yard to the very left, and on the right side was a small farmers market. There was a group of three children surrounding a mother, who was holding a basket and talking to a middle aged woman behind the setup. The woman had long light brown hair pulled into a bun, bright green eyes, and looked rather young. A man stood next to her, holding her with an arm around her waist. He had darker brown hair and brown eyes, socializing with the woman and the kids.

Suddenly, a boy excited the house, skipping over to the couple. The boy had light brown hair and green hair, just like the woman, whom Lovino assmumed to be his mother. The children were excited. They jumped up and down and reached for him. The boy laughed and moved around the setup and to the kids, giving them each hugs. While he gave the third child a hug, he looked up, making eye contact with the Italian. That was when it hit Lovino that he was standing there like a stalker watching these people. His face turned red as he stepped forward, looking away from the boy, but heard him laugh.

Lovino hurried over to the setup, away from the couple, whom he believed where the boy's parents, and began to look at the food they had out. He scanned the baskets until he spotted the fresh round red fruits he came here for. He was about to turn and get them when he heard a voice.

"Hola!" said the cheerful voice. Lovino let out a scream and jumped, turning around and seeing the boy standing behind him. He looked around, seeing everyone was staring at him, making his face go red again as he looked down.

"C-Ciao.." Lovino told him, looking at the ground. The boy laughed.

"My name is Antonio, I haven't seen you here before, but you're sort of familiar, have I seen you before?" He asked Lovino. Lovino looked up at him confused, and shook his head.

"No, you met my brother, Feliciano-" Lovino began to explain but Antonio gasped.

"Oh yes! The cute Italian boy from town. You look a lot like him, just darker hair and eyes, but you're equally as cute, if not more!" Antonio told the now angered Italian.

"I am NOT cute! Bastard! I'm only here because my stupid brother ran out of tomatoes and here is closer then town" Lovino glared at the Spaniard. Antonio laughed.

"You look alike but you're very different, I see! And you're looking for tomatoes?" the Spaniard asked, then pulled out a tomato. Lovino glared at him, then the tomato.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He asked Antonio, looking at him and then the tomato and back at him.

Antonio shrugged, "Well, I was going to eat it but I'd rather give it to the cute Italian that looks like a tomato himself!" he tells him and smiled brightly.

"I'm not cute! And I don't want your damn tomato! And my name is Lovino, jerk!" He tells him, glaring at him with more frustration. But, Antonio just laughed and plopped the tomato in his basket.

"Whatever you say, Lovi~!" Antonio tells him and takes his hand, pulling him over to the tomato basket, getting a loud 'Bastard!' from Lovino.

"How many do you need?" Antonio asked Lovino. Lovino ripped his hand from the Spaniards, his face a bright red, making Antonio laugh.

"I can get them myself, jerk! I'm not a damn child!" He tells the Spaniard, looking down at the tomatoes. He picked one up, examining it, deciding it was a ripe enough tomato, and put it in his basket. He picked up another one, seeing that one was ripe too, and then realized they all were great tomatoes.

Antonio could see the small bit of surprise in Lovino's expression, "The tomatoes grow amazingly here. But sadly this is the best they are gonna get this year. The cold is making it hard to grow good ones. Not as good as Spain though, Spain will always have the best tomatoes" He tells Lovino. Lovino looked up at him, a blank expression and nodded.

"You've been to Spain?" He asked Antonio, making him laugh. Lovino just glared at him and punched him in the arm for that.

"Of course! I lived there till I was 15, then moved here when my grandmother grew sick so we could take care of her. Have you always liven in America? You don't sound like you did" He tells Lovino.

Lovino hit him again, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" He asked the Spanish boy. Antonio grinned at him.

"You have a thick Italian accent, that's all! I thought maybe you lived in Italy before" He tells him. Lovino goes quiet before nodding.

"Yeah well, I did. I moved in with my grandfather here when I was 8... But that's none of your business, jerk! Just ring up these tomatoes so I can pay and leave!" Lovino told him and showed him the three tomatoes in the basket. Antonio laughed and smiled at him.

"Alright, alright" He tells Lovino and moves to the other side of the market set up. He waved Lovino over to a register and a scale, "Just weigh the tomatoes" He tells Lovino. Lovino reaches for the three tomatoes in his basket and balances the three of them on the scale.

Antonio looked at the weight and typed the math into the register and looked up at Lovino, "That will be $4.63!" He tells him. Lovino nodded, pulling out his wallet and giving him a five dollar bill. Antonio placed it in the register and began to dig out his change when Lovino stopped him.

"I don't need change. It takes to much time" He tells Antonio as he readjusts the basket on his arm. Antonio smiles and nods, shutting the register.

"Alright! I hope you have a nice night, mi tomate! And I hope you will come back and visit soon! And bring your brother!" He tells Lovino. Lovino glares at him.

"I am not your 'tomate'! And I doubt I'll return! I'd rather walk all the way to town then have to see your stupid face!" Lovino told him and crossed his arms, turning and walking towards where he entered. Antonio watched him, smiling. He soon realized that Lovino was walking home. He ran out from behind the setup, running to Lovino.

"Hey! Lovi! Are you walking home? All by yourself? After dark?" He questioned the smaller Italian. Lovino shot him another glare.

"My name is not Lovi, it's Lovino! and yes, why do you care?" He asked the Spaniard, glaring at him. Antonio's smile widened.

"Let me walk you home! It's dangerous to walk in the dark! And plus, it must be lonely!" He tells Lovino. Lovino scoffed, and was about to tell him to fuck off, when he felt a chill go up and down his back, and realized he wouldn't mind the company.

"Fine" He tells him, then began to walk again. Antonio jumped up, excited.

"Okay! I'll be right back" He tells Lovino, turning and dashing back into the house, almost knocking down a woman walking by. He quickly slammed the door, and busted out of it as quick as he went in, but now he was throwing on a jacket. He ran to his parents, telling them something quickly before placing a kiss on each of their cheeks, then running back to Lovino.

"Alright! Let's go!" Antonio tells Lovino, a huge smile across his face. Lovino scoffed and nodded, then began walking. Antonio skipped up to walk beside Lovino, smiling down at him.

After they were out of the farm's sight, Antonio decided to spike up a conversation.

"So, you said you used to live in Italy? Whats it like there? I heard it's beautiful!" He asks Lovino. Lovino smiled slightly at the thought of Italy. He nodded.

"It is beautiful. Me and my stupid brother Feliciano visit every summer" He tells Antonio. The Spaniards eyes sparkled to the thought.

"I'd love to go there myself! Maybe one day me and you can go together! What do you think of that, Lovi~?" He asked Lovino. Lovino glared at him, holding his hands to his mouth and blowing on them to try to warm them up.

"Like hell i'd want to travel with you. I can barely stand to look at you" Lovino said, which was sort of a lie. Antonio was nice to have around, but he had just met him and found him annoying as well.

Antonio laughed, "Alright, then we'll have to fix that, won't we?" he asked Lovino, watching him as he tried to warm his hands,"Here, I can warm your hands for you.."

Lovino rolled his eyes, "No. We don't have to fix that, and how the hell are you going to warm my hands, bast-" Lovino started but shut up when Antonio took Lovino's hand, holding it and smiling down at him. Lovino just glared back, "Bastard" He muttered and stuck his other hand in his pocket.

Antonio smiled at him and held onto Lovino as they walked. Antonio continued making conversation with the Italian, but it was mostly Antonio talking and Lovino nodding or responding with small responses.

Lovino shook off Antonio's hand when he stopped in front of his house, which was lite brightly. Lovino turned to the Spanish boy.

"This is my house, bastard, you can stop following me" He tells him. Antonio smiled down at Lovino.

"It's very pretty! I hope to see you soon, Lovi. It was a pleasure walking you home" Antonio tells him as he takes Lovino's hand, leaning down and kissing the back of it. Lovino's face flared up in red as his ripped his hand from Antonio.

"W-Whatever, bastard! I'm leaving" He tells him and began stomping up to his the door, pulling out his keys and muttering about 'stupid Spanish people'

Antonio laughed and put his hands in his pockets, "Alright, goodbye, mi tomate!" He yells after Lovino, turning and walking down the path they had just come. Lovino put the key in the lock, turning the lock and reaching for the door handle. He turned his head, stopping. He stood there, watching Antonio walking.

"I know your watching me, mi tomate!" Antonio shouted, looking back at Lovino. Lovino's face turned red again as he stomped on the floor.

"Shut it, bastard!" He shouted before pushing the door open and slamming it behind him, the last thing he heard was Antonio's loud, yet soft and sweet laugh. Lovino covered his reddened face and leaned against the door after he shut it.

Feliciano came running, worried, "Fratello! Are you alright?" He asked him. Lovino took his hands off his face, a small smile at his lips.

"I'm fine, Feli. Here are your tomatoes. Do you mind if I eat one, you only need two, right?" Lovino asked his brother, pulling out the tomato Antonio had given him personally. Feliciano smiled widely and giggled, taking the basket of two tomatoes.

"Of course! I'm going to finish dinner, I'll call you when it's ready!" He tells Lovino, skipping back into the kitchen. Lovino nodded, looking down at the ripe fruit in his hands.

"Stupid bastard" He mumbled, taking a bit of the tomato and plopping down on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for putting "Romano" in a few places last chapter and not "Lovino." Also, in case you didn't know, Elizabeta is Hungary, Emma is Bulgaria, and Roderich is Austria. They make a appearance in this chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **LOVINO'S POV**_

Lovino held his bag close to him as he walked down the long dirt road, a yawn escaping him as the chilly morning air hit him. He hugged himself and nuzzled into his scarf, glaring at the ground with thoughts running through his head.

He was off to school, early in the morning. He had to get up almost 2 hours before classes started, so he had time to wake Feliciano and make him breakfast, then get ready himself, and then walking the long distance to the collage in town.

He and Feliciano couldn't afford to go to a big university, and Lovino's grades weren't high enough for a scholarship, so the twins were stuck in the shitty community collage in town.

Feliciano's classes didn't start as early as Lovino's, so he didn't have to get up as early as his older brother. It was the first year for Feliciano, and the second for Lovino. Feliciano knew exactly what he wanted to do, and applied for certain classes. Lovino had no idea what to do, so he took classes he enjoyed.

Feliciano took most art classes, along with literature and German, though he sucked at the language. He always complained about how the Germans are always yelling, even when they are saying something nice, it was scary. He only it to get in class with that stupid potato-loving bastard Lovino hated. Meanwhile, Lovino took literature, creative writing, Psychology, history, and Spanish, which his grandfather forced him too take, saying that it was a good skill to know multiple languages.

Lovino's head snapped up when he felt a car buzz by, and a little too close for comfort. He growled, "Slow the fuck down! You could have killed me you bastard!" He shouted at the car. All he could see was a pale hand stick out of the black truck, holding up the middle finger. The truck suddenly stopped then, freaking Lovino out. He began to panic when,

"Hola! Mi tomate!" a certain Spaniard yelled, sticking his head out of the back window. Romano's panic quickly faded to annoyance.

"Bastard! You could have killed me!" Lovino shouted, marching up to the car. He crossed his arms, staring at the Spanish boy.

"I'm sorry! Gilbert isn't very good at drivi-" Antonio began to explain but was cut off by a loud, obnoxious voice from the front.

"Hey! I am awesome at driving! I'm awesome at everything!" Lovino looked at the source of the very German voice, It was the driver. He had pale skin and white hair, and oddly enough, he had blazing red eyes. That must be Gilbert.

"Obviously not. Can't you read? The speed limit is 30, not 400" Lovino shot back with a glare.

Another laugh was heard from the front, "Mon ami! Aren't you feisty! You are quite the cute one though, how about you give me your number and we can meet up later, hm?" said a thick French accent. Lovino sent a disgusted look at the blonde in the passengers seat.

"Perverted bastard! I'd rather drink bleach then have to talk to you!" Lovino spat in a very annoyed tone. He looked back to Antonio, who laughed nervously, sending Lovino a look that said 'sorry'

"Are these your friends?" Lovino asked Antonio. Antonio grinned widely at him.

"Yup! This is Gilbert. He's Germa-" Antonio started but was again cut off by the annoying albino.

"Prussian! I'm Prussian! Mien bruder is German, but I am the awesome Prussian!" Gilbert blasted out. Lovino had to cover his ears, his voice was so loud.

Antonio laughed, "Ah yes, excuse me, Gilbert is Prussian. And Francis is French, as you could probably tell from his accent!" Antonio explained to Lovino, leaning out the car window.

"Great. I first have to deal with you, stupid bastard, and now theirs more" Lovino rolled his eyes, "I'm leaving. I don't want to be late for class again" Lovino said and began walking.

Antonio yelled after him, "Hey! Lovi~, want a ride? It would take less time then walking!"

Lovino scoffed, "I'd rather get hit by the car then get in it with that loud obnoxious bastard and that pervert, let alone you. And my name is Lovino! not Lovi!" Lovino spat, turning and beginning to walk. He could hear Gilbert laughing from the car.

"Alright, I'll walk with you then! I'll see you guys later, we're still on for drinks tonight!" Antonio told his friends before quickly collecting his stuff and jumping out of the car. Francis laughed.

"Good luck with this one, Mon ami!" Francis told him, as Gilbert laughed and winked at the Spanish boy, before driving away.

Lovino glared at Antonio, "I hate you" he bluntly told him, before turning and walking. Antonio laughed, running ahead to catch up with him and smiling at him brightly.

"So, you're on your way to school? Are you in high school?" Antonio asked him. Lovino stuffed his hands in his pocket glaring up at the other boy.

"I'm in my second year of collage, bastard" Lovino told him. Antonio looked a slight but surprised, but smiled.

"Of course! What are you studying?" Antonio asked the Italian. Lovino pressed his lips into a line, walking silently for a moment, thinking of his reply.

"Literature" He told him bluntly. Antonio nodded, keeping his eyes glued to Lovino.

"So you want to be a writer?" He responded. Lovino glanced up at him, before sighing and looking away.

"I don't know what I want to be. I just enjoy writing so I took the stupid class" he tells Antonio, coughing and covering his mouth with his scarf again.

Antonio nodded, "I'd love to read some of your work sometime! Maybe you could even write something for me!" He asked his, his eyes glittering at the thought. Lovino cracked a small smile, but it was covered by his scarf. He hit Antonio in the arm, making the Spaniard laugh.

"Don't count on it" Lovino told him, watching him as he laughed. He looked beautiful when he laughed. But Lovino would never admit it out loud. He'd rather die then admit he had the slightest liking to the stupid Spanish boy.

Another 20 minute walk, with a lot of jokes and insults being thrown between the pair of boys, and they finally reached town. It had very small buildings, and there were people selling things everywhere. People where running around and chatting lively. Antonio smiled and looked down at Lovino.

Antonio smiled at the scene, "I love the town, its just so exciting! And the people are so nice! Don't you like it?" he asked Lovino, looking down at him. Lovino watched the people for a moment, children playing, adults talking, dancing. Lovino looked at the Spanish boy, nodding slowly.

"It's okay" he said simply, turning the way he needed to get to his school. He didn't find himself surprised when the Spaniard continued to follow him.

"Oh yay! I get to see where mi tomate goes to school! This is exciting!" Antonio said, giggling and bouncing in excitement. Lovino rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm not your damn tomate, plus you sound like a stalker" Lovino told him, glancing up at him. Antonio just ignored him and kept smiling, excited.

Lovino saw the gates of his school in the distance, and students standing around outside, socializing with one another. Lovino stopped at the gates, turning to Antonio.

"Alright, you've seen my damn school, and class starts in 5 minutes, so you can stop following me now, bastard" Lovino told him, crossing his arms. Antonio looked up at the school for a moment, before looking down at Lovino with a soft smile.

"It looks great! Good luck in class. I'll see you soon, mi tomate!" Antonio told him, taking his hand as he did the night before, leaning down and placing a kiss to it. Lovino's face turned red, holding his hand there for a moment as he stared at Antonio. He realized Antonio was still holding his hand so he ripped it from his grip.

"W-Would you stop doing that, bastard! I'm leaving!" Lovino told him, turning and marching away, his face completely red. Antonio laughed behind him, waving.

"Goodbye, my cute little Lovi~!" He called out. Lovino didn't even turn back as he flipped him off and entered the school building.

"LOVINO!" a yell was heard throughout the hallway. Everyone turned and stared at the girl running towards the Italian who had just entered. Lovino rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

"Calm down, Elizabeta. What do you need?" He asked the crazy girl whom had abruptly stopping in front of him, a tall Bulgarian girl running behind her. Lovino looked at her and gave her a small wave, "Oh. Ciao, Emma" he told the panting girl. She smiled at him.

"Hallo, Lovino!" She smiled at him. Emma was from Belgium, and when she arrived in the small town, Lovino was the first one to befriend her, mostly because he had a huge crush on her. He would never admit it, but it soon faded, and now they were just friends.

"LOVINO I AM SPEAKING TO YOU" The Hungarian girl shouted, grabbing his arms and pulling him towards her. Lovino glares at her, ripping his arms from her.

"Eliza! What are you freaking out about?! And stop yelling, dammit" He said and rolled his eyes. Lovino was usually nice and flirtatious with the ladies, but these two were his best friends, plus Elizabeta is practically a man so.

"That man! Who was that man? The one who kissed your hand by the gate?! And don't deny it! I saw it from the window in the theater classroom!" Elizabeta asked, her eyes twinkling in excitement as she bounced in her spot, waiting for an answer. Lovino's face flared up to a dark shade of red.

"W-What! That s-stupid bastard! He's just a stupid friend of Felicianos, who won't stop following me!" Lovino yelled, stomping his foot and crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

Elizabeta laughed,"Whatever you say, Lovi~! Our little Italian is falling in love! Emma! LOVINO'S IN LO-" Lovino threw a hand around Elizabeta's mouth, silencing her. His face was bright red as he looked around, seeing people were staring.

"Elizabeta! Shut it!" He yelled, "I'm not in love! He's just a stupid bastard!" He shouted as he dragged Elizabeta with him to the class they took together. Emma waved to them as Lovino dragged her away, before returning to her classroom. Lovino moved his hand from her mouth to her arm. She went on and on about him and Antonio falling in love and having little Lovino spawns.

"He's a boy! We cant- oh my tomatoes, just shut up!" He shouted to her before walking into the class. He let go of her, rolling his eyes and walking over to his desk, pulling out the pad of paper and pencil required for the class.

He watches as Elizabeta found her seat next to her boyfriend, Roderich. Lovino didn't like him, but he didn't mind him. He was quiet most of the time, but when he talked he was a real prick and complained about everything, he didn't know how Elizabeta could stand him for long periods of time.

The teacher turned to the class and began silencing the group of students. He smiled at them once they were all quiet. He pointed to the board, which read 'Second Semesters Project"

"Just as we had in first semester, we have a main project for this coming up one. Do you guys remember when we wrote the fairy tale? Well, next semester, we will be writing a bit of a different story. You will pick one person in your life, the most important or the most interesting person, and write about them for the next month until Christmas. You will have Christmas break to write the essay, which I will explain when time comes" He tells them and smiled. The students immediately began whispering about who they will write about. Lovino heard a lot of names being jumbled around the room, making him wonder, who will he write about?

"Today, we will get your journals set up, and you will have a week to pick a person. You must have at least one entry by Friday. Now I will pass out your journals. Once you get it, you are free to leave to start writing and getting ideas!" He tells the class. One good thing about Creative Writing, was that they were often let out early to go write some place.

The teacher grabbed a stack of black leather notebooks. He began handing them out. The girls would giggle and twist their hair around their finger when he passed by. The teacher's name was Mr. Berry, he was quiet young and attractive. Lovino found it annoying as shit when the girls flirted with him.

The teacher came around to Lovino's side of the room, handing out books. Some people already writing in them. Lovino took the book from him and nodded, examining it. The teacher smiled down at him, "I expect good things from you in this project, Mr. Vargas" he told him before continuing. sees a lot of potential in Lovino, and continues to tell him that he doesn't belong here, he needs to be in the city to become a writer. Lovino always shoots him down with, I don't like the city, I can't leave my brother, or I don't have enough money.

Lovino nodded slightly, looking down at the book. He opened it, placing his pen on first line. He stopped, thinking. Who should he write about? Maybe he could write about Feliciano? Elizabeta?

"Lovino! You should write about Emerald Eyes!" Elizabeta snapped Lovino out of his thoughts. Lovino looked up at her, dropping his pen. He raised his eyebrow, looking confused.

"Emerald Eyes?" He questioned.

She smiled, "The cute guys that you were with this morning!" She said as her smile turned into more of a smirk.

Lovino gave her a deadpanned look, "You gave him a name?" he asked her. She began to speak up, but Lovino cut her off before she could say anything, "Doesn't matter. I'm not writing about that stupid jerk! And by the way, his name is Antonio!"He shouted at her, his cheeks turning a dark shade of pink as he crossed his arms.

"Yes! I got it! Antonio! Now I know his name! How old is he? How do you know him? Have you and him-" Elizabeta began to blab on again. Lovino glared up at her before gathering his notebook and pad of paper, shoving them in his bag.

"I'm not answering any of your damn questions!" He told her before slinging his bag around his shoulder, "Now leave me alone about that jerk! He means nothing to me!" He tells her, not liking how the words sounded in his mouth but he turned to leave anyway. He filed into the crowd of students anxious to get out.

Maneuvering his way through the school hallways and past loud obnoxious people, he made his way outside to the fresh autumn air. He took a deep breath, finally escaping the building of loud sweaty young adults.

Most collages aren't like this, they have proper students that are serious about they're education. All the students in Lovinos collage were also in his graduating class with him, and are forced to go by they're parents. It's literally high school all over again.

Lovino didn't have another class for about an hour plus the time he had because the class was let out early, so he decided to stop by a local cafe to get some food or a coffee. He walked out of the collage gates, which was on the outer ring of town, and began walking back to the center of town. He stuck his hands in his pockets, burrowing his chin in his scarf and staring at his feet as he walked along the dirt roads that made up the small town in the middle of no where. The sun was bright and shined down on everything, yet there was a soft chilly breeze. Everything looked very vintage.

He passed by a few houses on his trip to the town. Once he began to see shops and hear people, he jumped out of his thoughts and looked up at the busy town. It only took a good 10 minutes to walk there from his school, but he was used to walking everywhere by now. He watched as pretty young ladies strode past him. They were attractive, yes, and they would probably make great wives. In addition, Lovino enjoyed flirting with them. But he found that he would never date or marry one of them, he just couldn't see himself kissing a girl, or anyone to be exact. He felt as if there was something wrong with him, that he was mentally messed up for having these thoughts.

He shook his head, attempting to erase those thoughts from his head. He made eye contact with a pretty young lady in a pink frilly dress, and sent her a charming smirk, winking at her. She giggled, along with her friends. Given his feelings, Lovino didn't know why he still flirted with the girls, but he did and he was damn good at it.

He waited at a crossing, watching all the old dirty cars pass him. No one here was very rich, so no one had any Mercedes Benz or anything. It was just a bunch of simple people with their businesses.

Once the cars stopped and the little crossing light turned green, Lovino walked across the way. He skipped past a few people before stopping and entering a small cafe. There wasn't very many people, sense it was still very early in the morning. As he waited in line, he began to think of his writing class project.

Who would he write about? Feliciano has already made quiet a lot of appearances in his previous writings, along with Elizabeta. He could write about his grandfather, Roma, but Lovino didn't exactly like his grandfather. Grandpa Roma had always favored the younger of the two boys, Feliciano. He seemed to always look down on Lovino for not being more like his brother, and Lovino had pretty much gotten that his whole life, so he wasn't as bothered as he should be, but it still made the Italian have a strong disliking for his grandpa.

Lovino looked up, taking a step forward and looking at the menu. He ordered a small sandwich wrap, and a cup of French vanilla coffee. He tapped his foot as he waited for his food. Once he had gotten it, he took the tray it had rested on, and brought it over to a small table in the corner of the cafe by the windows. He sat down and sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.

He looked out the window, at all the people driving and walking by. His mind still buzzed at who to write about. He sighed at his lack of friends and family. He bit his lip, his eyes glued to the outside world behind the window, as if it held the answer to his question. He continued to watch out of it, when he spotted three familiar people exit the pub across the street; An Albino, a pervert, and an annoying tomato freak.

Lovino's eyes shot right to Antonio, watching as he laughed with his friends. He watched as the corners of the Spaniards lips twisted up, forming a set of dimples, and lighting the mood. He could see he was joking with them, sense they were all talking and laughing. The Spaniard's hair glowed in the sunlight, making his skin glow as well, and his green eyes sparkle.

Lovino thought about what Elizabeta said, about who he should write about. He felt his eyes narrow at the Spanish boy as he crossed the street with his friends, his famous smile never leaving his lips. He watched him walk away from the cafe, not noticing Lovino in the window, and his eyes wondered to his ass.

"I am _not_ writing about that bastard" Lovino said, glaring at the empty seat across from him and taking a sip of his coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't had internet for a while, so I couldn't post. But that just let me have time to write a lot in advance, so yay! I'll be posting those as soon as I can. I also apologize in advance for my lack of knowledge on how to make spaghetti.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **LOVINO'S POV**

"Ciao, Lovino! Your home early! How was your classes today?" Feliciano greeted Lovino as he walked in though the door. Lovino kicked off his shoes and hung his coat up. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his younger brother.

"They were fine" Lovino responded simply, walking over to the couch. He sat down, joining his brother. Feliciano turned to him and smiled at him brightly.

"You seem to be in a good mood! Did something happen?" Feliciano asked Lovino, looking at him curiously. Lovino glared at him and tore they're eye contact.

"No, idiot. I have no fucking idea why you believe i'm in a good mood" Lovino told him, rolling his eyes. Feliciano giggled, standing up. He smiled down at the other Italian.

"I'm going to start dinner! Is there anything you want?" Feliciano asked Lovino, walking around the couch and towards the kitchen. Lovino stood up, following him.

"No. Not really.." Lovino told him and bit his lip, "Can I help with dinner tonight?" he asked suddenly. Feliciano turned and looked at him, surprised. It took him a moment to process what Lovino had said, before he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Lovino.

"You are in a good mood! and si! of course you can, fratello!" He shouted, hugging his brother tightly. Lovino growled and shoved his brother away, his face slightly red from embarrassment.

Lovino glared at the smaller boy, "I only want to get my mind of something, bastard" Lovino grumbled before walking over to a drawer and pulling out two aprons. He handed the green one that said 'kiss the cook' to Feliciano, and he put on the other pink one that said 'don't kiss me'

"This is just like it used to be when we lived with grandpa Roma! Remember how we used to make him dinner every night? and then he would make us breakfast? That was so much fun!" Feliciano went on as he pulled out a large pot and set it on the burner.

"Yeah yeah, shut up about grandpa and tell me what we are making" Lovino grumps, crossing his arms and watching his brother smile and dance to nothing.

"Pasta! As always! tonight we are making spaghetti!" Feliciano told him and giggled, walking over to the pantry and pulling out a box of spaghetti noodles. Lovino nodded and went to the fridge, pulling out a few ingredients to make the sauce. Feliciano came bouncing back, humming a soft tune to himself.

Lovino carried his ingredients over beside Feliciano, pulling out the cutting board and began to cut up some vegetables for the sauce. He recognized the tune Feliciano hummed to himself as he stirred the bowl of noodles. Lovino began to softly hum along with his brother, and tried to stay quiet about it.

The whole house was silent, except for the two brothers humming in the kitchen. The tune seemed to get louder until it formed into words. First, Feliciano began to sing softly to himself, then Lovino joined in with him, harmonizing with his brother. The words flowed from their mouths like silk. The twos voices were soft and smooth, a gift they got from their mother.

The two were suddenly shut down by a knocking at the door. They looked at each other at the same time. Feliciano smiled and tilted his head to the side, "I'll get it! Just watch the noodles for me!" He tells Lovino. The older Italian nodded, and continued dumping ingredients into the sauce.

Feliciano skipped out of the kitchen and to the front door. He fixed his hair quickly before turning the door handle and opening the door, gasping at who was on the other side.

"Antonio!" Feliciano gasped, hugging the Spanish boy. Antonio laughed, hugging the small boy back.

"Hola, Feliciano! How are you?" Antonio asked him as he let go. Feliciano smiled at him brightly.

"I'm great! Come in! Please!" Feliciano told him, stepping aside to let the Spaniard in. Antonio laughed lightly and nodded, stepping into the house with a basket in his arms. Feliciano let the curiosity get to him and looked at it, "Whats in the basket!?" he asked, excited.

Antonio laughed and looked down at him, "These are for mi tomate, Lovi~! Where is he by the way?" Antonio asked Feliciano. Feliciano smiled softly and giggled.

"He's in the kitchen, we are making dinner! Would you like to stay? I bet Lovino would be happy to have you stay!" Feliciano told him, bouncing in his spot, excited.

Antonio nodded and laughed softly, "Well then i'd love to stay!" he told Feliciano, setting the basket on a table and taking off his coat before hanging it on the coat rack the brothers had by the door.

The two looked over as they heard Lovino's voice from the kitchen, "Feliciano! Who is that?! I swear if it's that damn tomato bastard I'm going to-"

"Aw! Mi tomate! There you are" Antonio shouted back, walking towards the kitchen, Feliciano close behind, giggling at Antonio's actions. Feliciano was beyond happy that Lovino now had someone so attached to him. Feliciano knew how unloved Lovino felt by all the people around him, and Feliciano attempted to fill in those spots but it was difficult, so he was glad he bumped into the Spanish boy in town.

Lovino's head popped out from the kitchen doorway. There wasn't any actual door there, it was just a door frame. When Lovino's eyes laid on the Spaniard, his cheeks turned red and his eye lids came to a slit.

"You bastard! Why are you in my house?! Feliciano call the police! This is-" Lovino began to complain and yell, but Antonio stopped him by giving him a hug.

"Aw Lovi! I missed you too!" Antonio told the grumpy Italian. Lovino glared at him and punched him in the arm, pushing him away. He crossed his arms, opening his mouth to yell but Feliciano beat him to it.

"Fratello! Isn't it nice of Antonio to stop by! He even brought you a gift!" Feliciano told his brother, making his glare become directed at him.

Antonio piped up before Lovino could speak, "Oh! I almost forgot! I brought some tomatoes for mi tomate!" Antonio told him, walking over and grabbing the basket from the side table by the coat rack. He walked back over to Lovino and handed it to him.

Lovino's face was completely red by this point. He took the basket quietly, looking into it and picking up a tomato. He looked at it and then looked at Antonio. "Thanks, bastard" he muttered before turning and walking back into the kitchen.

Feliciano smiled brightly and walked over to Antonio, "He loves tomatoes, and he's happy you brought them for him. It means a lot to him!" Feliciano told Antonio.

"Speak for yourself, Idiot!" Lovino yelled from the kitchen, "I can hear you!" he added to the end. Antonio laughed at Lovino's response. Feliciano giggled and skipped back into the kitchen, returning to his noodles.

Antonio made his way over to the counter, sitting across from where Lovino worked. He smiled, leaning forwards and resting his chin on his palms, and his elbows on the marble counter. Lovino glanced up at him, giving him a glare before looking back down at the vegetables he was chopping. Antonio continued to watch the Italian and smile.

Lovino looked back up at him, his face redder this time. He slammed the knife he was using down and glared at him, "What the fuck are you staring at?! Do you fucking need something?" He asked him, obviously frustrated. Antonio shook his head, sitting up and putting his hands up.

"I'm sorry Lovi! I don't need anything! I just can't help myself!" He tells him and laughed. Lovino's eyes narrowed even more. He took the knife, stabbing it into the wooden cutting board without looking down and stared at the Spanish boy.

"Well fucking stop it. I can't work with an idiot watching me" He cursed. Feliciano looked up, looking at Antonio sadly.

"Fratello, don't be so mean. I'm sure he meant nothing by i-" Feliciano began to defend Antonio, but Lovino cut him off before he could finish.

"I'm going to my room! You can finish dinner and eat it with this stupid bastard!" He yelled, throwing off his apron, tossing it on the counter as he stomped away. He could hear Feliciano sigh on his way out, then began talking but Lovino was too frustrated to listen to his voice.

Lovino stomped into the foyer. He grabbed his backpack and took it upstairs, into his room, where he slammed the door upon entering. He collapsed face first on his bed and growled, dropping his back pack on the side of the bed. He grabbed his pillow, hugging it close to his chest and screaming into it. He panted into the pillow, sighing to himself and moving it away from his mouth, curling up on his bed.

His room was pretty much clean, just some cloths on the ground. He had red walls, and it was a relatively small room. He had posters pasted up on the walls of Italian bands and singers, and some video games. A guitar sat in the corner, untouched for years.

Lovino seemed to not have a reason for such an outburst, but he did, and he knew it was stupid and silly. He just hated that _feeling_ he got when the stupid Spaniard looked at him or smiled at him. It frustrated him that his face would heat up at any physical contact or if the stupid boy was staring at him. He _hated_ how his mind would go blank when looking at his stupid green eyes, and he especially _hated_ his desire to continue to be around him. It frustrated him to no extent.

Lovino sighed, closing his eyes. It's probably because I just met him, it will go away was Lovino's mindset on trying to solve this problem and come up with an explanation for them. But something said he was wrong, which was another thing to piss him off.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. His thoughts were pretty much full of the green eyed Spanish man. His breaths began to steady out, as his muscles relaxed and he fell asleep.

About 20 minutes later, the door opened to Lovino's door. A tall figure stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Antonio walked over and turning on a lamp, giving the room a small dim light. He looked down at Lovino, asleep on his bed. He smiled at Lovino, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Antonio reached down and brushed his fingers through Lovino's hair. He seemed to hesitate, as if thinking of a decision, before leaning down and placing a kiss on Lovino's temple. After sitting up and letting out a chuckle, the Spaniard shook Lovino, whispering to him.

"Lovi... Lovi. Wake up, mi tomate. Feli wants you to join us for dinner" He tells him. The small Italian's face scrunches up as he shifts around before stretching his arms out, letting out a grunt.

Lovino let out a moan, leaning up with sleepy eyes. He stretched his arms and looked around, half asleep. His eyes landed upon Antonio, glaring at him.

"Why the fuck are you waking me up" he cursed at him, not realizing how close they were. Antonio smiled at him and hugged him, making Lovino let out a squeak and attempt to squirm out of his grasp.

"Bastard! Don't fucking touch me! I hate you! Leave me alone!" Lovino started yelling as he tried to push the Spaniard away. Antonio said nothing and held him close, being much stronger then the small Italian.

"Lovi, please don't be mad at me anymore. I didn't mean to make you upset earlier, I just couldn't help but stare, you looked so beautiful when you were so concentrated like that" Antonio whispered to him in his ear. Lovino stopped struggling for a moment to listen to Antonio. He sighed, softly pushing Antonio away, and the Spaniard finally let him go.

"I'm not mad, bastard. And I'm not beautiful" He tells him and stands up, crossing his arms, the sleep still lingering in his eyes and expression. Antonio stood up with him, giving him a soft smile, looking down at him. Lovino stared at the ground. Antonio reached forward, brushing a piece of hair behind Lovino's ear, making the small Italian look up at him, his expression blank.

"You're beautiful to me" Antonio told him softly, cradling Lovino's cheek with his hand. Lovino stared at him for a moment, processing what he said.

His eyes narrowed as he slapped away Antonio's hand, looking away and stepping away from him.

"Whatever, bastard" Lovino mumbled as he walked past Antonio, a small redness on his cheeks, and exited the room. Antonio smiled and chuckled, before following his dear Lovino.

"Fratello! I'm so glad you came down for dinner! And Toni is still alive! Today's a good day!" Feliciano said and giggled as he watched the pair walk into the room. Lovino glared at him, his cheeks a tint of red. Feliciano was setting the table, placing the plates and utensils needed.

Lovino looked over and went to him, helping him with the rest, like the cups and pouring the pick and handing out food. After it was done, Lovino took his seat. Feliciano sat across from him while Antonio sat beside him. Lovino rolled his eyes, picking up his fork and swirling spaghetti noodles around it before taking a bite.

Antonio also took a bite, his eyes widened and looked to Feliciano, swallowing first.

"This is amazing, you guys! You two are amazing cooks" Antonio complemented. Feliciano smiled, thanking him. Lovino just grunted. Antonio looked over at him and gave him a smiled before taking another bite.

Feliciano and Antonio began to talk, laughing and chatting. Lovino tuned them out, staring into space, his thoughts clogged up by the Spanish boy again. He was sick of always thinking of him, but he didn't want him to leave. Lovino finished his plate, about about 20 minutes of tuning his brother and Antonio out. He stood up, grabbing his plate and placing his fork in the middle of it. He grabbed his cup as well, then looked to Feliciano.

"Are you done?" He asked to Feliciano, looking at his empty plate. Feliciano looked up to him and nodded to him. Lovino just gave him a small nod and took his plate, then looking over at Antonio. They stared at each other for a moment, before Lovino took his empty plate without speaking to him.

Feliciano and Antonio were quiet for a very awkward moment before they began to chat again. Lovino took the three plates and utensils over to the sink, placing them in one side of it then starting the water. He pulled up his sleeves before grabbing the first plate, and washing it off.

His mind began to wander again, like it did most of the time, but this time to earlier. Antonio's words echoed in his head like a microphone in an empty room. He burrowed his eyebrows unconsciously as he thought, washing the three plates. He dried them off, staying silent the whole time, before putting them away. He sighed when he finished, drying off his hands and pulling down his sleeves. He turned around, letting out a scream as he was scared by a sudden tall figure.

"Tomato Bastard! You scared the shit out of me!" He said, backing away from him. Wherever poor Lovino went, Antonio was always somewhere it seemed. Antonio laughed, smiling down at him.

"It's not funny! Dick cheese!" He cursed at him and glared, crossing his arms at the laughing Spaniard. Antonio smiled at him.

"I know it's not funny, I was laughing at how cute you were when I scared you!" He tells him. Romano hit him on his arm, then returned to crossing them over his chest.

"I'm not cute, don't call me that. What the fuck do you want?" Lovino asked him, taking another step backwards, but that didn't help because he just bumped into the sink and stopped himself. Antonio nodded and looked down at him.

"I just came to tell you I was leaving, I wanted to bid mi tomate goodbye!" He tells him. Lovino tries his best to not look disappointed, and instead step to the side and began walking past him.

"Alright then" He tells him and sighed, knowing that Antonio was following him. Lovino walked to the door, Feliciano skipping out of the living room. Lovino grabbed Antonio's coat as Feliciano tackled him in a hug.

"Come and see us again, si, Toni?" Feliciano asked him, smiling brightly as he let go of the Spanish man. Antonio smiled back down at him, nodding at the younger of the brothers.

"Of course! I'd love to take you two out one night. I have a friend I'd love to introduce you too, Feliciano, you would love him, and he needs someone like you to cheer him up. He's been down lately" Antonio tells Feliciano, making the brighter Italian's face glow.

"I'd love too! I can't wait!" Feliciano responded, clapping his hands and bouncing up and down. Antonio chuckled and nodded.

"You better not be setting my fratello on a date, bastard. I'll beat the shit out of that guy" Lovino tells him, handing him his coat, an action taught by his grandfather. Antonio laughed and took the coat, slipping it on.

"But fratello! I'm never going to get a husband if you keep beating them up!" Feliciano complained and gave Lovino puppy eyes, making Antonio laugh harder. Lovino punched Antonio before flicking Feliciano on the head.

"Well, I can promise you it's not a date...between those two at least" He tells Lovino with a wink, making Lovino punch him again and Feliciano giggle.

"Bastard! Weren't you leaving?" He tells him and crossed his arms. Feliciano smiled behind Lovino, waving to Antonio.

Antonio laughed, "Ah yes. I'll see you soon, mi tomate" Antonio tells him, taking Lovino's hand and leaning down, looking up at the Italian as he placed a kiss on the back of his hand. Lovino scowled at him.

"Whatever, bastard" he cursed at him as Antonio let go of his hand and walked to the door. Lovino crossed his arms again watching as the Spaniard waved to them both, yet smirked and winked at Lovino before shutting the door and leaving.

It was completely silent. Lovino turned around to a smirking Feliciano. He glared and pointed at him.

"Not one word out of you" He told him, walking past him. Feliciano watches him walk to the stairs. Lovino walked up, leaving the awkward silence of the two brothers. Lovino walked into his room, closing the door and walking over to his bed. He sat down on it, grabbing his back pack and pulling out his journal and a pen.

 _ **To be continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

Firstly, I want to thank you for the reviews I got! They are really helping me shape my story to make it better! I'm glad you guys are liking it! I made Antonio a bit flirtatious last chapter, so he'll chill out this chapter XD I hope you guys enjoy.

I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR THIS CHAPTER TO COME OUT. I have no excuse! But no one cares about that, here's your chapter!

As always- I apologize for any spelling errors/mistakes!

LOVINO'S POV

Chapter 4

Lovino got up the next morning, early enough to wake his brother, make breakfast, gather his school bag and leave. This morning was a chilly quiet morning. A few cars passed him on his way to school, and to his disappointment none of them were Antonio.

He started the day with Psychology , which the work was a pain but it was an interesting class. It allowed him to be able to read people easier sense he learned about body language most of the time. He usually just sat at his desk drawing; He didn't get the amazing art talent like his brother did, but he had learned a few things from Feliciano.

After his class had ended, he gathered up his things and was the first to leave, mostly because his friends didn't share this class with him. He went straight from Psychology to Spanish. He had been taking the class since he was in the sixth grade, and he was practically fluent. He never used the stupid language, he had never had too.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, it was colder then it had been in a while. Lovino hurried to the second building of the collage, running in the door and finding relief in the warmth. He ran into his Spanish room, being one of the first people there. He took his seat quickly before pulling his notebook out and doing exactly what he did last class: doodle.

Once a few hours of changing classes were done, Lovino was heading home with a pile of homework in his bag, which mostly consists of Spanish. His back felt heavy as he trudged his way along the dirt roads, luckily the sun was still in the sky, unfortunately the sun was covered by the clouds, making the cold worse. He wrapped himself in his coat and scarf, packing himself together like a large penguin. A thought in the back of Lovino's head wished the Spanish bastard was there with him to keep him company and get his mind off the freeze that nipped at his nose.

But sadly his life wasnt some fairy tale where prince charming shows up whenever the princess demanded of him, it was silent and cold as ever on his trip home. He walked through the weak wooden fence that surrounded the yard of his and his brother's small cottage looking house. He marched his way through the grass and up to the large red front door. He grabbed his keys from his back pocket and flipped through the different ones that were on there and stuck the right one in the lock. With a push, he was sent back into the warmth of a home.

Lovino quickly shut the door behind him and took off his coat and boots, taking in the warmth of the place. He saw the fire place on and lit, a small smile formed on the Italian boy's face as he heard his brother singing in the kitchen. The smell of pasta and spices filled his head as he walked closer to the kitchen. He peaked his head in, seeing his smaller, cuter brother concentrating on dinner for the two of them.

"Hey Feliciano" He calls out, making the small frail boy jump and turn his head, a smile appearing on his face.

"Good evening, Fratello! How was your classes? Do you have homework" He asked him, quickly turning back to his pasta. Lovino shifted his backpack so it was more comfortable for him, leaning on the door frame.

"Good evening. They were shitty, as always. And yeah, my stupid Spanish teacher gave me a bunch of fucking homework" He told him with a sigh, deflated by the thought of having to continue the torture of school even when he was in the comfort of his own home. It was cruel.

"That's great! Sorry about your homework though. Maybe you could get Antonio to help you! You know he's fluent, right?" The small Italian told him, glancing at him over his shoulder as he stirred the large pot of boiling water and noodles. Lovino groaned and walked out of the kitchen.

"I am not calling that stupid bastard! I don't want to see him any longer then I have to, which I hope is never" He yelled to him, walking to the small dinner table between the kitchen and living room. He set his back pack down, hearing his brother's laughter in the background.

"I see the way he looks at you, fratello!" Feliciano yelled from the kitchen, laughing. Lovino's face flared up in red, heating up. He pulled his Spanish papers out of his pack, which he had just crammed into it.

Lovino looked towards the kitchen, "We've only know each other for a few days, Idiot! He doesn't even know me!" He shouted back at him, then staying silent, freezing in place, waiting for an answer from his brother.

When it finally came, Feliciano stuck his head out of the doorway and smiled innocently at him, "Love at first sight, Lovino! Grandpa said him and Grandma fell in love at first sight!" He exclaimed, bouncing up and down as he looked at his older brother.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "What fairy tails is that old fart telling you now? It's fucking crazy" Lovino told him, giving him an expressionless face, crossing his arms and leaning back against the table.

"It's not crazy! It's love!" Feliciano sang, spinning back into the kitchen, swooning. Lovino could hear him giggling. His face heated up as he threw his fists down.

"It's retarded! That's what it is!" He yelled. That was the end of it. Lovino thought he heard a small 'Oh, fratello' from his brother but didn't act on it. He sat down at one of the tall chairs for their tall table. He laid out all of his homework and decided to do the easiest stuff first, which was one of the many sheets given to him in Spanish. He let out a loud groan, running a hand through his hair and focusing on the words on the page.

After another half an hour, Lovino was interrupted by Feliciano giving him his food. A quick 'thank you' was traded between the two and they ate in silence, mostly. Feliciano hummed a tune while he munched down the plat of pasta, which Lovino silently continued at his work, desperate to finish and watch TV. He was almost finished when the phone rang. They had a small land line that they shared; it wasn't the best but it was what they got. Unfortunately, Feliciano was currently in the kitchen washing the dishes because he wanted Lovino to finish his homework.

Lovino grumbled and dropped his pencil, "I'll get it!" he yelled to the singing and cleaning Italian in the kitchen. He stood up, pushing his chair back. He walked over to the loudly screaming phone that sat at it's own table beside the couch in the living room. He sighed and picked it up.

"Ciao? Who is this?" He asked the person on the other end. He could heard three voices that sounded quite familiar, a French accent, a German accent, and most importantly, a Spanish accent. The Spanish one was obviously trying to shush the other two, who were shouting things he couldn't desiphire.

"I'm going to hang up" He said into the phone, a monotone voice. He heard a gasp from the other end. He sighed and leaned against the couch, letting his free arm drape across his stomach.

The Spanish accent answered first, "Oh no! Lovi! Don't! One sec!" it was Antonio. Lovino suddenly heard silence, nothing came from the other end. He looked at the phone, wondering if they had hung up, but he soon heard a voice come from it.

"Hola, mi tomate! I'm sorry about them. You remember Gilbert and Francis, right?" He asked him, panting slightly. Lovino's mouth dropped open, his face horrified.

"Did you just _kill_ them?!" He yelled into the phone. Antonio immediately started laughing loudly into the phone, which blasted into Lovino's ear, but he didn't mind. Antonio had a nice laugh.

"No! Well, maybe" Antonio responded in his thick Spanish accent. Lovino rolled his eyes, a small smirk played at his lips as Antonio continued to laugh at his own joke. Lovino shifted slight, moving into a more comfortable position. Antonio calmed down before beginning to speak again.

"Well, anyway, mi tomate. Do you want to come with me tomorrow? Maybe to go out to eat or hang out?" Antonio asked him, adding a giggle at the end. Lovino's lips turned up into a small curve, smiling at the excitement in Antonio's voice.

"No" he tells him, looking to see if Antonio would see through what he said.

"But will you?" He asked him. Lovino could practically heard the smirk on the Spanish boy's lips.

"Yes" Lovino told him simply, looking over to the kitchen, hearing the sink turn off. He watched as his brother walked out and gave him a curious look, wondering who Lovino was on the phone with. Lovino heard Antonio laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Great! I'll pick you at 2! See you soon, Lovi!" Antonio told the Italian over the phone excitedly. Lovino rolled his eyes at the boy, holding a finger up to his brother, gesturing for him to wait a minute.

"Alright, don't be late" Lovino told him, taking the phone away from his face and hanging up on the older boy. He placed the phone back down on it's charger, looking up at Feliciano who had a smug look on his face.

"So, who shouldn't be late to what?" Feliciano asked, a smirk on his lips. Lovino rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips.

"None of your business, dumbass" He tells him sharply, a small tint of red on his cheeks. Insults from Lovino didn't faze Feliciano anymore, so instead of being offended, the boy giggle and jumped up. Lovino moved his arms up and crossed them, glancing away from his brother.

"You're going on a date with Antonio, hm?" Felicano slowly asked his brother, who just scoffed. Lovino was silent for a moment, keeping their eyes locked on each other.

Lovino finally broke the silence, "It's not a _date_ " Lovino replied in sassy loud whisper, a serious look on his face as he stared back at his brother. Feliciano kept his smirk glued to his face.

"It's a date" Feliciano responded in the same sassy loud whisper, mocking Lovino. He put a hand on his waist and swung his hip out, then snapped his fingers. His brother just looked at him like he was an idiot.

Yet, Lovino repeated after Feliciano and did the same thing, swinging his hip out with one hand on the side, snapping his fingers. He looked at him with a 'Duh' face like you might see in Mean Girls. He responded, "Shut the fuck up" in the same quite sassy voice.

That was the end of it. Feliciano laughed and skipped away, singing at the top of his lungs "LOVINO AND ANTONIO SITTING IN A TREE" while twirling and dancing. Lovino clenched his fists and threw them down at his sides, letting out a groan. He sighed, bringing a hand to his head and shaking it disappointedly. He walked back over to the table and sat down, sighing and finishing up his dreaded Spanish homework. He began to think, maybe he could bribe the bastard Antonio into doing his homework for him? He let out a loud groan, getting a giggle from his brother. He quickly scribbled random Spanish words on the last 2 lines before slamming his pen down to signify he was finished. He smirked, feeling accomplished as he shoved the papers back in his bag.

Feliciano came skipping out of the kitchen. When the Italian came to a halt, he looked over at his brother, smiling brightly. He bounced over and places a small kiss on his brother's cheek, getting an eye roll from Lovino but no protest. "Goodnight Lovi! I love you!" Feliciano told his brother. Lovino nodded, continuing to sort through the papers and put them in his bag. He could see Feliciano still standing there, so he looked up.

"Fine!" He practically yelled, "I love you too, now go to bed, idiota" Lovino mumbled to his brother before rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Feliciano nodded, letting out a giggle.

"I will!" He yelled to his brother as he turned and began skipping up the steps to his bedroom. Lovino scoffed, still wondering how such a small body could hold so much happiness and positivity. He zipped up his backpack, walking over and setting it by the door. He yawned and stretched out his arms, so much for getting to watch a little TV.

Instead of doing much else, he tromped his way upstairs and to his bedroom. After the young Italian changed into white boxers that had little smiling tomatoes all over them, he climbed under the covers of his bed. He switched the main light off, but flicked on a small dim lamp beside his bed. He pulled the journal out from the stand the lamp set on, grabbing the pen that resided in there as well. He flipped it open, and began to write again. Once he was finished, he placed it neatly back in the stand beside his bed with the pen resting on top of it. He slowly pushed the drawer shut, after he had reached up and switched the lamp off, making it pitch dark in the room. He flipped onto his side, bringing the covers too his chin as he dozed off with what he wrote about in the journal settling on his mind.

The next morning, Lovino woke to a loud bang that sounded like pots and pans, lots of pots and pans. He sprang out of bed, reaching for his dresser and grabbing his pocket knife to protect himself against whatever intruder had come in to kill them. His heart pounded as he walked out of his room, taking slow steps and holding his breath to keep quite. He held the knife with both hands, the blade now flipped out. He held it to his chest as his breath hitched. He slowly and hesitantly took one step down the stairs, creating a very small creaking sound, stupid old-ass house!

Lovino continued his mission, taking slow steps down the stairs, holding his knife as close to his chest where he could practically feel his heart pound. He took one more step, before winging it and peaking his head around the corner.

The sight he saw made him wish it was actually an intruder. Feliciano was covered in eggs, along with the floor. Flour was spilled all along the walls and across the floor. Pots and pans scattered the floors as the cabinet where they were supposed to be was wide open. Lovino dropped his hands, sighing in relief and disappointment as he flipped his blade back into the handle.

"Feliciano what are you doing? You know it's like 8 am right?" He asked him, sleepily wiping his face. Feliciano turned to him, a frying pan in his hand, eggs and flour down the front of him, and a terrified look on his face. Lovino just shook his head and walked into the kitchen, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry... I was just trying to make my big brother a nice breakfast!" He tells him, looking like he was on the verge of tears. Feliciano had these phases every one in a while where he would just break down because of the little things and he would have huge mood swings, another reason most people thought he was actually a girl. Lovino walked over to him and patted his head, yawning and looking down at him.

"it's alright, fratello. Just go sit in the living room and I clean this up and make us both breakfast, okay?" he told him. Lovino was very calm in the morning, mostly because he had no effort to yell and curse and have a big tantrum.

Feliciano pouted and trudged past Lovino and into the living room. Lovino shook his head and whipped out a cloth and began cleaning.

It was a good thirty minutes before the whole thing was completely cleaned up. Lovino had to throw away about a pound of flour, much to his dismay. He cleaned up the eggs and put away the pans. He then started over and began to make pancakes with the left over flour and eggs. He cooked some bacon on the side of that along with a small bit of scrambled eggs(since there wasn't much left, due to having to throw away the ones on the floor). Another hour and breakfast was done. Lovino set up a plate all pretty for Feliciano, walking to the living room in search for his brother. He was passed out on the couch, drooling everywhere.

Lovino sighed, setting the plate on the table beside the couch before returning to the kitchen and silently eating his own breakfast alone. After finishing up and putting away the leftover food he made (he always made too much) he went back to his bedroom.

Lovino walked over to the record player in the corner of the room, grabbing the large case of with a pretty woman on the front and the words " _ **We'll Meet Again: The Very Best of Vera Lynn**_ " on the front. Though it was from the 1950's it was still his favorite. He danced around to the songs on the album as he picked out his cloths for that day, wearing a white button up and a loose ribbon black bow. He had his white shirt tucked into his black skinny jeans and nice shoes. He decided to dress nicely for the day, remembering he was hanging out with Antonio.

Lovino looked to the clock, and it was only 10 am so he decided to take a walk in the woods, something he hasn't done in a while. He went to the kitchen, scribbling down a note before grabbing his leather jacket and slipping it over his nice dress shirt. He walked past Feliciano again, pulling a blanket over him and placing a pillow under his head. He walked to the back of the house, taking a step out into the surprisingly warm air. It was nothing compared to the summers but it was nice. He closed the screen door, making sure it was locked before stepping off their patio. There was a large vast field behind their house, just like every house around here.

He walked down a faded dirt path, so largely filled with weeds and plants you could barely call it a path anymore. His steps making soft crunches each time he took a step because of the dying plants and falling leaves. He shoved his hands in his pockets, paying close attention to where he was going so he knew how to get back. He took a deep breath, taking in the warm fall air, cleaning out his lungs. Lovino looked around him as he was slowly surrounding with orange and yellow trees.

The sky was a bright blue, birds of all different kinds flew through it. Thin wispy clouds spotted the sky, leaving the sun to shine brightly through the tree's, making the dying leaves seem to glow, which Lovino related to people. It seemed like the more you were dying, physically or mentally, you glowed more. Maybe that was why Antonio noticed him out of everyone else he could have, because he glowed just like a bright yellow leaf on a tree at 10 am on a Saturday. Except Antonio was the sunshine, maybe it wasn't that because he glowed, Antonio shines around him, maybe it was because Antonio shines around him, that he glowed.

Lovino scoffed, shaking the metaphors out of his head. He reached a large lake, a place he hoped that only he knew about, well, him and his brother. They found it together when adventuring the area. He sat down on shore, laying back and leaning against a rock. He stared up at the bright blue sky, a beautiful color. He wished Feliciano could see it, maybe he could paint it? Lovino wished he had artistic abilities like his brother, or he would come out and draw the sky everyday. He smiled softly as he closed his eyes, seeing black instead. He continued to think of how the sun was like Antonio, relating the water and the leaves to himself and others he knew, the metaphors eventually putting him to sleep.


End file.
